Know your beyblade stars
by alois
Summary: Get to know your beyblade stars PLEASE READ FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Kai Hiwatari

**Know Your Beyblade Stars:**

**Chapter One:Kai Hiwatari**

_Know your stars,Know your stars.........._

_Kai Hiwatari;_

_His real name is ILUVTAKAOKINOYIMA_

"What?!I demand to know who this is!"

_Kai Hiwatari...I mean ILUVTAKAOKINOYIMA;_

_Sleeps with a Hug-Me-Bear_

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard,Who told you that!?"

_Your One True Love;Takao Kinoyima_

"I HATE HIM,HE IS NOT MY LOVER!"

_Surrrrrreeeeeeee._

_Kai Hiwatari;_

_He got married to Takao Kinomiya and they liv-_

"I TOLD YOU I HATE HIM,HE IS MY ENEMY!"

_Rigggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt,I have the Marrige Papers right here_

_Kai Hiwatari;_

_He Got Takao Kinoyima Pregnant_

"WHO IS THIS PERSON!"

_Kai Hiwatari;_

_He wets his bed,and then cries like a baby_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! I HATE TAKAO KINOYIMA AND I DON'T WET MY BED AND THEN CRY!"

_Kai Hiwatari;_

_He needs Anger Manangement Classes_

"WHAT! I AM NOT MENTAL AND I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!"

_Take him away boys_

(Two men in white come and drag Kai away)

_Now you know Kai Hiwatari_

"NO THEY DON--"

(Kai dissapears with the men in white)


	2. Kinoyima Takao

**Know Your Beyblade Stars**

**Chapter 2:Takao Kinoyima**

**Hikari:Yes,I am back and here to haunt you peeps Forever!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Know your stars.....Know your stars.........Know your stars...._

_Kinoyima Takao,_

_His Idol is Zeo Zagart._

"Uh,No,You've got it mixed around.....I am HIS Idol,He is MY Fanboy,Capeesh?"

"My Idol is The World's Greatest Chef In History!"(Takao Beams)

_Riiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt!_

_Kinoyima Takao,_

_He needs exersize._

"Yaaaaaaaa,I guess I kinda do need some exersize(He Sweatdrops),But why do you care!?!"

_I'm The World's Greatest Chef,Of Course._

_Kinoyima Takao,_

_He has Four Stomachs._

"Are You Saying?"(He twitches)

_Yup,Your A Cow!(Hikari Beams With Delight Of Saying That)_

"AM NOT!"

_Kinoyima Takao,_

_He's been in love with Hillary since the first day they've met!_

"I DO NOT LOVE HILLARY,SHE IS IN LOVE WITH DUNGA."

_Do you want to hear what she says about that?_

"Phfff,whatever."

_Hillary,dear,your boyfriend's here,come out!_

(Hillary comes out looking wrather angry at Takao)

"I AIN'T IN LOVE WITH DUNGA,SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!"(Hillary Fumes)

"O....kay?"

_Takao Kinoyima,_

_His real name is ILUVHILLARYTACHBANA_

"I HATE HILLARY!"

_But why exactly do you?_

"SHE WRITES AND DRAWS ALL THIS YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI STUFF!"

_Sooooooo,what pairings does she write/draw?_

Kai/Me,Me/Kai,Me/Zeo,Me/Max,Rei/Kai,Kai/Zeo,Rei/Max

_.........Those are my favourite pairings you Baka._

_Kinoyama Takao,_

_He's the fanboy for Justin Timberlake._

"Who the hell is he?"

_Now You Know Kinoyima Takao._

"No more? Oh well,They still don't know me though."


	3. Brooklynn Of BEGA

**Know Your Beyblade Stars**

**Chapter Three:Brooklynn of BEGA**

Disclamer:I don't own beyblade,although,if I did,TyZe would be cannon,and Kai would be a girl!

_Know your stars,Know your stars,Know your stars.........._

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_He likes to insult Mystel by caling him Shorty_

"Oh,please,I never insulted him."

_I have a tape;_

_Mystel:Hi Brooklynn!_

_Brooklynn:Go away shorty._

_Mystel:Runs away crying_"For

"Phf,that was way back when."

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_was actually wearing Fairy wings with feathers coloured black during the fight with Kai_

"I was not,"(Brooklynn clears his throat)they were NOT fairy wings!'(He glares)

_I saw feathers,glue,and paint coming off_

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_Is Ming-Ming's spawn_

"I was never Ming-Ming's child,otherwise I would have bright blue hair,squeaky high voice,and darker skin."

_Want me to give you your Birth Cetificate?_

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_Is Hillary Duff's Fanboy,no thanks to his mother;Ming-Ming_

"For the last time,I was never Ming-Ming's child,and who the hell is Hillary Duff!"

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_Goes to the Psyciatrist every day with his bud Kai,then to Anger Management Classes_

"I DON'T NEED A PYSCIATRIST OR ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES,I AM NOT KAI'S FRIEND!"

_Brooklynn of BEGA;_

_Is about to do a huge TemperTantrum,unlike his bud Kai who when to Anger Management Classes_

"I AM NOT A CHILD WHO DOES TEMPER TANTRUMS!"

_I feel it coming,_

_Now you know Brooklynn of BEGA_

"THEY DO NOT!"

--------------------------------------------------

Hikari:Runs away from Brooklynn


	4. the end

Hi, guys. This is possibly this story's final update. I'm sorry I haven't updated in years, but I haven't watched Beyblade in an extremely long time, and lost all want to finish this story. If anyone wants to take over, I would be happy to allow you.

Sincerely,

Nade.


End file.
